<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【香索】睡眠与红豆饭 by Fishbones_yuci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830007">【香索】睡眠与红豆饭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbones_yuci/pseuds/Fishbones_yuci'>Fishbones_yuci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbones_yuci/pseuds/Fishbones_yuci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索隆真的很能睡，而厨子真的很敢做。<br/>睡o暗示，私人性癖，索隆很色情。<br/>有许多食物比喻，在你不饿时观看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, 香索</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【香索】睡眠与红豆饭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“索隆呢？”<br/>“在睡呢。”<br/>这是发生在船上无数次的，所有人都司空见惯的对话了。<br/>世界一流的剑士，终将成为世上最强的大剑豪，但就是永远赢不过睡神。山治从他身边经过的时候脚尖踹了踹他的小腿，不无恶意地想着。<br/>该说是好事还是坏事呢？<br/>他回到了厨房里，开始淘洗一锅糯米。<br/>其实船上不经常吃米的，但今天是个特别的日子。<br/>在水泡着米的时候，他拿了些贝类出来。</p><p>要说贝类的话，果然还是要用索隆作比方。眼神凶恶到能吓哭小孩的剑士在无防备地沉眠时自己反倒像个孩子，眉头舒展开，显得俊朗温和，收敛了不容忽视的杀气和存在感之后就只是个脸蛋好看的年轻人，仔细看的话还能发现额头上因为戴着头巾形成的肤色分界线，往上的淡褐色的光洁额头，往下则是更偏铜色的好看眉眼，鼻子挺直，双唇随着呼吸不自觉分开——蚌打开了它的贝壳。<br/>而山治把手伸进去轻轻碰触了那柔软的内里。<br/>蚌马上关上了壳，差点夹到厨师的手指。真不留情，他想着。另一只蚌就给面子得多。昨天的那只蚌睡得太香了。可能是太久没上到陆地，在旅店客房的大床上入眠也成为珍贵奢侈的体验的缘故，即使被手指撬开了蚌壳，被厨师肆意揉弄内里的舌头也没醒，只是含着手指含糊地抱怨了几句。<br/>他切断了贝柱，取出贝类鲜嫩柔软的肉来，堆在一旁的浅盘备用。</p><p>手指掠过盘子的边缘，来自瓷器名都的东西不同凡响，是他昨天在买新的磨刀石时淘来的。瓷器细腻光滑的釉质顺滑地掠过厨师敏感的指尖，舒服得令人忍不住露出微笑。<br/>剑士的皮肤与其说细腻或粗糙，不如说是介于二者之间的手感，柔软中带着坚韧，像是包裹了丝棉的钢铁。颈部因为三刀流的训练十分强韧，皮肤却温热，血脉在指尖微微搏动，往下掠过柔软的颈窝后则因为紧绷在锁骨上而显得光滑。再下去就该是那道差点要了他命的伤了。从左肩劈至右腹侧的长长刀伤，因为恢复不怎么好所以有纠结的瘢痕，软中带硬的触感，用力按下去的话对方就稍微缩起来，眉头也皱着。<br/>从下面掀起衣服来，撩到他胸口上方，感觉好像打开了他自己的那一匣厨刀。寒光凛凛，却因为熟悉而觉得亲切。</p><p>厨师对索隆这一物种的了解不输给任何人，他俯视那一副身躯时，能够细数几乎每一道疤的来历。但他不曾满足——怎么会满足呢？一个厨师何曾满足于，止步于认识食材的分类？真正好的厨子会观察，嗅闻，抚摸，研究，然后将每个细节都牢记在心。<br/>他把手指上来自索隆的唾液归还给他本人，涂抹在胸口留下晶亮的水痕。同样软中透着弹韧的胸因为长期的挥剑练习而格外发达，被揉捏出微妙的形状——是和少女柔软的胸脯不同的触感。<br/>腹部浮凸的肌肉比本人更敏锐，因为手指的抚摸有些颤抖，索隆伸了个懒腰，却没有拒绝顺着腹肌一路抚上平整紧实的小腹，分开双腿的手。<br/>这具每个部位都能作为凶器的身体安静地蛰伏着，因为梦乡太过舒适不愿醒来，只是慵懒地拉伸了每一条肌肉。山治自诩是只对女性有所幻想的直男，无论是怎样的女性，可爱或者性感的，他喜爱听她们说话，看到美丽的脸上出现笑容就足以让他满足了。<br/>但索隆不同。嗓音沙哑，脾气和肌肉一样硬邦邦的与可爱毫不搭边的剑士给人带来的绝非什么治愈的体验，但是——<br/>好吧，他就是馋索隆的身子。<br/>厨师自暴自弃地想着，拿过了发好的面团开始揉。</p><p>高筋面粉发出的饱满的面团带着不可言说的韧性，他在手中揉弄时想到的是不堪骚扰的剑士哼哼唧唧地半侧过身去，还是没醒，腰带被松开，裤子蹭掉了一半，露出半个挺翘圆润的臀。<br/>揉起来的手感颇似一个韧性十足的面团。<br/>他本来没想做到这一步，是索隆自找的。他太放松，太没防备也太能睡了，旅馆柔软的棉被迷惑住了他，他抱着被子分开双腿，几乎是自动自觉地把身体都送进山治的眼底，和手里。<br/>脱下剑士的长裤不会比去掉鱼的皮更困难。饱满的臀中间幽深的臀缝还带着沐浴后的湿漉热气，那片完全没怎么见光的皮肤是细腻柔软的，比最鲜嫩的鱼腹肉还要软和柔滑，他注意到索隆的前面也硬了，男人的脸埋在被子里嘀咕着听不懂的梦话，浅褐色的后腰却慢慢染上了红色——<br/>厨师把手里淘洗干净，染成红色的糯米饭放在一边。漂亮的正红在每一粒白米上展开，这种水润又娇艳的红色却不及他见过的风景。</p><p>索隆的大腿内侧有一道刀伤，再往上的皮肤是更浅的白，被同时抚弄饥渴的性器和臀间小口时就染上了微微的潮红。被蒸透一样从筋骨深处透出来的颜色本质上是色欲的表现，剑士色到难以言喻的身体在厨师灵活的手指下轻微地弹动，肉穴闭合得很紧，却因为有唾液的润滑，很轻易地被拨开，顶入，被揉得松软。男人的长腿不安地踢蹬，膝盖磨着床面几次想拱起腰把性器送进对方掌心。<br/>索隆是被梦魇住了，大概。在快感的刺激下仍然没有醒转，只是又不安地在床上翻了个身，双手举过头顶用小臂挡住了双目，嘴唇半张诚实地喘着。臀间的胀痛对剑士来说只是小事，但被那双手轻易点燃的快感才难以处理。前后都被掌控着，这条棕褐色的鱼只能在厨师的手臂间扑腾，被掌控在指间磨蹭顶端的性器流着水，后穴被手指捣弄出明显的水声。<br/>山治拨开索隆挡着自己脸的手臂，那张脸又露出了熟悉的暴躁表情，在梦里也因为情欲得不到解决而感到焦躁了吗？他又加了一把力，深埋在紧热穴道的手指找到了让肠肉痉挛着收缩起来的腺体，用指腹精准地挤按出前方更多的腺液。快感侵略着剑士的身体，饶是索隆也只能诚实地缩着身子，吐出一团灼热的喘息，嘴唇蠕动，无声地吐出一个名字。<br/>若非能够读唇，山治不会愣了那么久。<br/>他在自己意识到之前就凑过去，嘴唇印上沉眠的另一双唇，彻底无防备的男人甚至有些欢迎另一双唇舌的造访，舌尖自觉地依偎过去。挺翘的臀瓣再次被拨开，纳入滚热的情欲，很快就把剑士推上了带着鼻音和小小尖叫的高潮。<br/>真是失策啊。厨子打开糖渍红豆的罐头，拈了一颗含在舌尖，微笑起来。合格的厨师本来是不该偷嘴吃的。</p><p> </p><p>饭菜上桌，正中间的一大碗红豆糯米格外扎眼。<br/>“为什么吃红豆饭？今天有什么好事吗？”乌索普拿了个勺子，边挖边问。<br/>山治只是咬着烟笑了笑：“啊，确实是好事呢。”<br/>索隆：“闭嘴，吃你的饭。”</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*索隆装睡功力和真睡不相上下。<br/>*在日本传统文化中，红豆饭是在结婚等喜事时煮的饭，同时也有庆祝成人（和做了成人该做的事）之意。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>